


Perfect Place

by LittleLex



Series: College Shenanigans [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dream's a good boyfriend, M/M, Nightmare's done with Blue, Poor Sans, Red and Sans have bad blood, Red and Sans were childhood friends, Red makes an appearance!, Swearing, but he loves him anyways, he's kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Dream finds an apartment all of his friends can move in. They quickly get to work and settle into their new home. Unfortunately for Sans, he meets an old, ex-friend along the way.
Relationships: Blue/Nightmare, Classic/Dream, ClassicStar, Sans/Dream, Sans/Dream Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans/Nightmare Sans, nightberry
Series: College Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Perfect Place

“Oh my stars, Sans I found the perfect place for us!” Dream beamed and rushed over to said skeleton, who was laying on his bed. Dream waved his phone in his boyfriend’s face, jittering like a child who ate too much candy. Sans laughed from his antics. He lazily snatched the phone away from Dream’s hand and his smile widened at the sight of it. 

“It has two bedrooms, and two bathrooms! It’s the perfect apartment for me, you, Blue and Nightmare!” He exclaimed, his voice raising in excitement. It was about time they moved out of the university’s dormitories. They were in their junior year and finally, they get to live in a place off campus! 

“Wait, but there’s two bedrooms, and there’s four of us. Are we gonna share a room again?” Sans blinked. Dream nodded and his face pouted for a second. 

“Is there a problem if we share again..?” He asked, the excitement that was once around him vanished. Sans shot up from his position, guilt washing over him. “N-No! I love sharing a room with ya. I just worded it wrong..” He responded.

Dream’s face broke out into a smile. He grabbed a hold of his boyfriend and bolted out of their room. “Great! Let’s go find Blue and Night to tell them the news!”

\---

Nightmare sighed quietly in annoyance as Blue’s skull rested against his neck. He was being distracting and he had work to do. He tried to return to reading his book for an exam coming up, but to no avail. Blue was really lucky they were in a hidden part of the library and not back at the house where he would’ve been screaming at him.

“Blue, I’m trying to study, but you’re being difficult.” He hissed weakly. He couldn’t be loud in the library or the librarian would come storming to them, which he did not want.

“I’m not being difficult, I just want attention!” His boyfriend exclaimed. Nightmare shushed him, he didn’t need Blue’s loud voice booming off the walls to summon the librarian. 

“Why’re we even in the library anyways? Our room is much more comfortable.” Blue hummed and readjusted himself behind Nightmare’s back, swinging his arms to lay against his lover’s legs. He watched as his boyfriend’s skull brightened a dark violet hue. He smirked and nuzzled his skull into the crook of his neck again. 

“ _ I  _ was in the library because I was trying to study peacefully, but then _ you _ bumped into  _ me _ and decided to follow me here.” Nightmare explained, his voice thickening in irritation. Blue blinked and hummed, not even bothered by his words. Suddenly, his neck was being planted with kisses. Nightmare held in a squeal from shock. With his book in hand, he bonked Blue on the top of his skull. Blue stumbled back, rubbing at his skull with a fake pout. 

“Ow, that hurt!” He smirked. The smaller skeleton merely rolled his eyelights in response. More blush appeared on his cheekbones.  _ It wouldn’t hurt if I took a little break, would it? _ Nightmare thought. He would never admit it, but he slightly enjoyed how his boyfriend would act like an energetic child when he wanted to annoy him. Blue was already catching onto his boyfriend from just his facial expressions. The smirk on his face widened. Before he could even say anything, Nightmare pulled him by his collar, smashing his teeth into his. 

Blue shifted and pulled Nightmare into his lap, kissing him passionately against the teeth again. The other wrapped his arms around Blue, holding his skull with his hand.

They froze like a deer in headlights when soft footsteps came closer to their hidden spot in the school’s library.

“It’s going to be a process moving everything and buying a lot of necessities is going to be challenging, but it’ll be worth it if we don’t have to share a bathroom with a dozen random strangers.” That voice was very familiar. Tension rose quickly after, until it was broken by a fit of laughter.

“Wow Night, I didn’t think you’d start a makeout session in the middle of your favorite spot on campus!” Dream guffawed, while holding onto Sans because his body was shaking with giggles. Nightmare stumbily rolled off of his boyfriend, stammering with his words. His entire skull was blessed with a purple hue. He twisted his head around, looking at Blue to help him. 

_ But even his boyfriend was laughing too! _

All four skeletons died their voices down once the clacking of high heels fastily started to approach.  _ Oh shit, the librarian was coming. _ Sans grabbed ahold of his friends, magic swarming around them and the walls of Dream and Sans’ room surrounded the four. 

\---

Sans huffed, dropping the final box into his new home he was going to share with his friends. The apartment wasn’t one of the best and it was pretty old and shambled, but it was the only one they could afford as college students. The floor was very creaky and the walls were covered in cracks and the paint was chipping off as well. But for them, it was a pretty okay atmosphere, considering they were forced to live in the dormitories of their university with very loud neighbors. There was a very minimum amount of privacy. At least here, they had more privacy.

Blue and Nightmare had already set up a few things into their living room. The couch across from Sans was very appealing to nap on, but he sadly had work to do. At least the company had provided them with a bit of furniture, like the counters, a fridge, tables and chairs. As Sans was organizing the drawers in the kitchen, Dream called for him.

“Shit, I think I forgot a box in my car. Sans, can you get it for me?” Sans hummed in acknowledgement and he was about to teleport, but both Blue and Dream had stopped him. They said he might scare a few people if he bends time and space to get to his boyfriend’s car. He sighed, but did as he was told and instead walked to Dream’s car. Another failed attempt at teleporting.

Sans casually made his way to his boyfriend’s vehicle, when he stopped dead in his tracks. A few feet away from him, a familiar figure stood in the parking lot, just leaving his car. They both caught eye sockets with each other and the entire world around them came to a pause. 

It was Red, his childhood friend. They were best friends and attached to the hip, but they had a very painful falling out. Their friendship ended the first year they began middle school. Sweat started to appear on his skull and his eyelights left his sockets. He watched in shock as Red stomped over to him, towering over him. Even when they were little, Red was always taller than Sans and they normally teased each other about it. But now, he was using it to intimidate him. Sans’ grin tightened. 

“H-Heya Red-” 

“Don’t Sans.” He responded, voice full of venom. “So, yer the new one in the building, huh? Fuckin’ figures.” He scoffed. Sans sighed. Red’s one eye light was flashing red in rage. He had gotten over what happened in the past, why couldn’t Red? Deep down inside of him, he wanted to be friends again. But, there’s no chance in hell that would happen.

“Listen Red, I don’t want any trouble. Is it too hard to talk this out like adults?” He asked. Red let out an animalistic growl. Well, there goes any sort of a passive conversation. 

“What number are you, asshole?” He sneered. Sans wasn’t even thrilled at the beginning of this interaction, but now anger was burning inside of him. But, he was patient and could hold it down before he would blow up. Why was Red acting so violent to him? Shouldn’t he apologize to him? Sans is the one who has a right to be mad, not the other way around. Then again, Red was always a hot-head. 

He reluctantly told him his number and low and behold, Red was on the same floor. To make it even worse, they were  _ right _ across from each other. Can’t life just give the poor skeleton a break? His day was going so well and this just ruined it. 

Red scoffed again and bumped his shoulder purposefully on Sans, storming away from him and entered the apartment building. Before he left, Sans could’ve sworn there was a dust of red hue on his cheekbones. His eye sockets were probably playing a trick on him. 

\---

Sans returned back home with the box, not in the best of moods. He didn’t even say a single word before hiding into his shared room like he always does when he doesn’t want to deal with the world. The other three skeletons all looked at each other, confusion rising inside of them. 

“Did.. Did something happen out there? Dream, do you know what's wrong with him?” Blue asked worriedly. Dream was just as bewildered as he was. He only replied with a helpless shrug. 

“Leave him alone for a bit. He probably needs some space.” Nightmare commented as he flipped the next page of the book he was reading on his lap. He did have a point. Sans had a bad habit of hiding away from everyone and coming back later without a care in the world. Dream reluctantly agreed. 

“I’d make us all tacos, but we’ve been busy all day and I’m exhausted. As much as I hate to ask, but do you all want to order pizza? We might as well treat ourselves today.” Blue announced, mentally kicking himself from the thought of eating greasy food. Oh well, we all sometimes need to give into our cravings. 

“Wow Blue, I’d never thought you would ever suggest ordering pizza. But yeah I’d like that.” Nightmare smirked. Blue sighed, shaking his head. 

Blue reluctantly dialed the number of the closest pizza place near their apartment. 

\---

Dream softly knocked on his shared bedroom. He didn’t even have to knock, but he felt accustomed to it. Sans was in there, probably sulking by himself under his covers. The least he could do was knock, instead of just slamming in. But, Dream is way too polite and mannered for that. He readjusted the plate of pizza he was holding for Sans. He has been in there for a couple of hours, he was probably hungry. Blue and Nightmare had already closed in for the night, so there wouldn’t be an audience. 

“Sans..? It’s Dream.. I got you some pizza that was left over. Can I uh.. Come in?” He announced nervously, shifting feet to feet. 

There was silence over the door, but he heard shuffling and the clink of the door unlocking, with Sans on the other side. His grin was tight and his eyelights were barely visible. The lazy skeleton moved over, an invitation to come in. Luckily, the pair had almost finished moving into their bedroom, they only needed a few more things before it could be done. Dream delicately placed the food on Sans’ nightstand. Sans let out a sigh and jumped on his bed, patting it beside him. Dream followed the gesture and sat gingerly next to him. 

Sans’ arms were hidden in his pockets, having an intense staring contest with the ground. If Dream could, he’d be biting his lip right now. He wanted to reach out and hug his boyfriend or give him any sort of affection, but he didn’t know if he should. A moment later, Sans' skull found itself on Dream’s shoulder. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend back, rubbing it in soothing motions. Sans visibly relaxed from the contact. 

“Remember Red? My childhood ex-friend? We had a not so pleasant conversation while I was walking to the parking lot to get your box in your car. Luckily for me, he belongs to this apartment and he lives right across from _ us _ .” He explained sarcastically. Dream winced sympathetically. All he could do was continue the soft, soothing motions on his boyfriend’s back. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Sans. If he tries messing with you again, let him know you have a boyfriend who’ll kick his ass.” Dream joked. The other laughed genuinely in response. 

“But skeletons don’t have asses?” 

“It was supposed to be metaphorical, Sans!” 

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I'm mad at myself for not posting this any sooner. I wrote this way too slowly and I could've gotten it done faster, smh. I never write any sexual content, so Blue and Night's make-out didn't really go far. I legit was breaking a sweat while writing it. I get wayyy to nervous about simple things. I wonder what happened between Red and Sans..


End file.
